Paper Ninja
by Mr Squiggle
Summary: a stranger is found outside the gates of Konoha, who is he, why can't he talk and how will he affect the village? Hinata X OOC


This is just a story that i needed to upload and get out of my head for a while.

There may or may not be more chapters, but please feel free to leave a review.

This fic includes a power borrowed from "R.O.D. Read or Die".

Otherwise all else is pretty much from Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Read or Die. Thought I wish I did.

**The Paper Ninja**

Chapter One (well I say chapter one, but its just one big continuous story really)

The man's head hurt, it hurt a lot. The last thing he remembered was looking up at the collapsing building. He knew he was going to die, he didn't really think much of it. He remembered three girls running past his cell at some stage, they where paper users like him. But beyond that he didn't remember much more.

Shaking his head a little he sat upright now and blinked, lifting a hand to his face he rubbed his eyes. He blinked as he felt something strange on his hand, he looked at it, a black glove, fingerless with a metal square on the back of it. He didn't remember owning anything like this. He looked down at his body now he was wearing a dark blue shirt, black three quarter cargo pants and sandals with his legs wrapped in what looked like one continuous roll of paper with a black stripe down the middle. He was also wearing a green jacket with lots of pockets. Looking on his arms where what looked like two scrolls in holders strapped to his forearms. Looking at the scrolls he blinked as an idea came to his mind. Waving a hand over one of the scrolls, paper sprung out, curled and formed a spike. "_Oh Kay, this is weird_" he thought to himself. The paper retreated back into the holder as the man slowly stood up. He was dizzy as he stood and wobbled on his feet. He finally looked about, realizing that he might not be alone. He stared about; it was starting to become light, the trees letting in beams of the suns rays at random intervals. He winced as he tried to see if there was anything in the distance. With little luck he turned about and looked for any signs of people. He spotted a small walk trail not far off and headed over to it. As he walked he checked all the things he was carrying. Lots of paper scrolls, he smiled at this, at least he could defend himself. He was also carrying several small bottles of ink and a few brushes. He found no identification or money. He did find an odd looking strip of fabric with a large metal plate attached to it. It had an odd looking swirl on it. As he got to the path he stopped, putting the plate into a pocket.

Looking up and down the path he didn't know which way to go, either way could lead to trouble and all he really wanted was answers. Turning his head back up the road he noticed there was a slight haze to the air, possible smoke? He shrugged and started to walk that way, smoke meant fire and fire usually meant people.

An hour later he found himself walking up to two really large gates. It was a village of some kind surrounded by huge boles of wood. After a few minutes of looking up at the gates a female voice spoke up behind the man. "You know, not many appreciate the gates of Konoha." This startled the man who spun about so fast he over shot the mark and had to turn back slowly. His eyes wide as he looked upon the person whom had spoken to him. She stared back at him as if she was studying him or trying to decide something. He opened his mouth to speak when no sound came out. He blinked, opening his mouth again he tried to speak again. His mind clicked, no voice… His eyes went wide again as he tried to scream but no sound would come out, he grabbed his throat in a panic. The lady who was watching him frowned as she saw him start to panic. "Hey!" she commanded. Looking up at the lady there where tears forming in his eyes. "Your not from around here, I thought I knew every jounin there was…" her eyes went wide suddenly with realization as she stepped away from him. "You're not one of our ninjas" she whispered. He put his hands out in front of him trying to say no, but with no voice he shook his hand and his head. He too took a step back. The lady shouted out "Alarm, Guards" the man panicked, he turned about and ran as fast as he could… only to slam solidly into the gate of Konoha. As he passed into oblivion he remembered looking into the dark red eyes of the lady again. His hand reached up trying to touch her cheek.

Kurenai watched as the man fell hard onto the ground as an Anbu guard landed at her side "Maam?" he said as he looked a the man on the ground then back to Kurenai

She shook her head "Sorry for calling you, I thought he was a spy but I'm not so sure now." She bent down and hefted the man onto her shoulder "Can you tell the Hokage I am coming to meet her." She then proceeded to leap over the gates. The Anbu stood there a moment before disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

Kurenai made it to the Hokage building twenty minutes later, she stopped halfway to take a small break and check on the man she was carrying. She was surprised, none of the scrolls he carried held anything, he had no identification, no identifying marks, he wore the uniform of a jounin as well as having a Konoha headband. She just shook her head a little as she stared at the enigma. Upon arrival at the tower she was allowed straight in to see Tsunade.

"I thought you had given up on picking up guys?" she said as she watched Kurenai place the man into a chair. Kurenai just looked at Tsunade "I found him staring at the gates, like he had never seen them before." She said as she went to stand in front of the large desk. Tsunade leant back into the chair and nodded. "I should have realized it earlier when I saw him that I didn't know him. I landed behind him and commented on the gates. He turned around as if he didn't know I was there. He went to speak but suddenly started to panic. Now that I think about it, he might not be able to talk…" Kurenai looked over her shoulder to the man slumped in the chair. "When he realized that I was going to attack him, he ran… straight into the gates and knocked himself out cold." She chuckled softly "Not much of a jounin if it's that easy to beat him." She looked at Tsunade who was frowning in thought. "I didn't find anything on him other than blank scrolls, brushes, ink and a headband of Konoha." She said as she finished her report. Tsunade nodded and looked over to the man. "I have not seen him before either, but we must be careful if he is a spy or assassin." She stood up and walked to the man placing a hand on his forehead. Sending a pulse of chakra into him he awoke immediately, his hands went up above his head defensively. When he was not immediately attacked he peered from behind his arms "I am Tsunade, I am the Hokage of this village." Said a tall rather well endowed lady. The man lowered his arms and leant forward as if intent on speaking. His mouth opened and closed with the motions of speaking, air was coming out as he did this, but no sound was head. He grabbed his throat again as panic started to take hold of him. Kurenai saw this and spoke like she did before "Hey!" she commanded. The man looked at her and blinked. Staring at Kurenai, the man nodded slowly and started to calm down. Looking back at the other lady he figured if he was going to be killed they would have done it already. Tsunade walked to her desk and sat down, "Well it is obvious that you cannot speak, and it's equally obvious that you once did." She looked at the man "Am I right?" He nodded furiously. "Ok, well at least we understand each other." She blinked as she watched the man, he suddenly stood up and was grabbing various parts of himself. Kurenai took a step back and reached for a kunai, though a moment later as she watched the man, she began to put it back into a pouch, her red eyes flicking between Tsunade and the young man before her. The young man however did not notice what Kurenai had done instead he took one of the scrolls, an ink bottle and a brush and dropped to the ground. Throwing the scroll open he began to hastily write down everything that happened to him since he awoke, only leaving out the part about the memories. He continued to write for about five minutes while Kurenai watched him. Tsunade on the other hand had summoned two Anbu guards while he wrote. The man just kept writing till he stood up. He grinned a little, corking the bottle, he put the brush and bottle away. He didn't bother to pick up the paper as it rose off the ground to his hand and rolled shut as if on rewind. He smiled as he held out the scroll to the Hokage. She took it slowly, not believing what she just saw. Kurenai also didn't believe it but she saw it, the paper moved on its own. The man just stood there as Tsunade read it, once she finished she looked up from the paper. "So, your name is Eonsu and you have some sort of power over paper." The man nodded, he smile as he grabbed a small blank piece of paper from the desk, holding his palm flat the paper folded itself into a crane. Its wings started to flap and it took off from his hand and lazily flew about the room. The man smiled as his eyes followed the small paper bird. It landed back on his hand and smoothed itself out.

Tsunade looked at Kurenai "You know, he might very well be jounin level" the man looked between the two women quizzically. Tsunade looked back at the man. "It is a level in out military force. Genin are the weakest, Chuunin are our main force, Jounin are our powerful fighters, and Anbu compose our elite. There are special levels after that but you don't need to worry about them." The man blinked as his jaw dropped "Yes, I think you are very powerful is what I am saying." Tsunade grinned at the man reaction.

"Well, since we don't know where you came from, who you really are, or what you are capable of." The two Anbu appeared next to the man and grabbed an arm each. Eonsu looked from man to man and then back to Tsunade before hanging his head. He didn't try and struggle, which made Tsunade curious. "Take him to the jounin guest quarters, make sure there are two guards on him at all times, he is only allowed to the training areas and the jounin building. And of course here." She then put her head down to her paper work and pretended to do something. The Anbu turned Eonsu about and marched him out of the room. Kurenai stayed behind. "He didn't even flinch when the guards grabbed him, like he knew it was about to happen." Tsunade looked up to Kurenai and shook her head. "That was the look of someone whose spirit has been broken. He has been a prisoner for a very long time before coming here. He will not try to escape, anyway where would he go?" Tsunade put her pen down and looked at Kurenai "I think we may have an opportunity here to gain a powerful ally. However we must be sure of some things." She frowned "Here is what I would like you to do"

The guards guided Eonsu out of the Hokage building and towards a nearby building. The man had his head hung low and really didn't look where he was going. The guards looked at each other, no prisoner was ever this cooperative. They walked up a flight of stairs and opened a door, ushering the man inside, they soon departed and took up a position at the door. Eonsu stood there for a moment, still staring at the floor

_Out of one prison and into another, well at least nothing has changed._ He thought to himself before a breeze blew across his face. Breeze? He looked up and saw across the room an open window. _Since when to prisons have open windows..._ he thought to himself, he didn't dare move incase it some sort of trap. He just stared about the room, it seemed more like an apartment, main room, bedroom, small side kitchen bathroom. His head swiveled about slowly as he took in the surroundings. At that moment there was a soft knock on the door, he didn't respond. A moment later it opened slowly. On the other side of the door was a young lady accompanied by the red eyed lady he met before. He turned about slowly to look at them. "Well I see that you have found your new home." said Kurenai as she walked in. Passing by the man she went to the window and looked out "You're lucky, you got one with a view" she commented before turning about.

The young lady walked in slowly, following Kurenai. Eonsu just blinked as he watched the two, still not moving. "This here is Hinata" said Kurenai "She was a student of mine, I asked her along because she is going to see what makes you tick" she chuckled softly. "Hinata, can you please" The young lady nodded made a odd thing with her hands and said "Byakugan" her eyes went wide as the veins on the side of her head stood out. Eonsu took a step back as he saw this, not sure what was going on, his hands in front of him defensively. Kurenai shook her head slowly. "She will not hurt you Eonsu, she is just going to look at your body. You see her eyes are special, they can see certain things that you and I cannot." Kurenai said in a soft voice, trying to gain the trust of the man.

He blinked before nodding slowly, standing upright and still he turned to face Hinata. Kurenai smiled "Can you make that paper crane again?" she asked. Eonsu smiled and nodded, he frowned though as he looked about. Seeing there was no square paper he grabbed a scroll and concentrated on it for a moment. Hinata blinked when he did this and spoke in a soft voice "His chakra flared a little just then." Kurenai nodded to Hinata.

"What did you do?" she asked Eonsu. He looked at Kurenai and grinned cheekily. Taking the scroll, he started to unroll it, but it was cut into a square, he dropped it, unrolling another section it too was in a square. He tossed the scroll to Kurenai who caught it. "So you cut the scroll into squares… why?" she asked as she peeled a few squares from the scroll as well, letting them fall to the floor. Eonsu smiled as he took out a brush and began to write "You know, we should get you a pen, its a lot easier" Kurenai commented. Eonsu looked at her and nodded with a smile. Instead of handing the paper square to her, it folded into a paper plan which he tossed into the air. It glided about before coming to rest in Kurenai's hair. Hinata giggled at this, watching the man and her sensei. She did notice that when the plane flew about it held its own chakra, that is till Kurenai unfolded it. She tilted her head and thought a moment.

Kurenai read the note on the paper 'squares are easier to use and manipulate' it said. Kurenai looked at Eonsu who was smiling "I guess we need to get you some more paper as well as pens." She mumbled. Hinata had walked up to Eonsu, looking the man over slowly. Eonsu turned his head to her and took a small step back, still very cautious of his captors. Kurenai couldn't help but smile, not many where afraid of Hinata. Hinata turned her head to Eonsu's face and studied him a moment "Can you tilt your head back please" She asked. Eonsu hesitated a moment, before nodding, slowly he looked up to the ceiling. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder, closing his eyes shut tight he prayed that if she was going to kill him it would be quick. Though he snapped his eyes open a moment later when he felt a soft hand caress his throat, blinking a little his mind boggled at what she could possibly be doing. "Kurenai, there is something wrong." Hinata spoke as she studied the man's neck "There looks like a block or something on his neck chakra points..." she continued as her hand gently prodded Eonsu's neck. He now did not mind this feeling, most of the time someone had touched him was to shove him about or make strap him down or just hit him till he passed out.

But this soft hand that was exploring his neck brought a shiver to his spine. Kurenai was watching the man closely, mainly to make sure he did not do anything to Hinata. However when she saw the man stiffen at first and then literally melt into Hinata's hands, her worries lessened, though her vigilance did not.

Hinata was now took her hand from Eonsu's shoulder and was using it to turn his head from side to side as she kept examining his neck. "I think the block can be removed, it almost looks like a seal of its own, but I know its not. It's just stopping the chakra flowing from this point, and I'm pretty sure it's why he cannot talk." She said as she finally let the man go. Eonsu felt cold on his neck now and slowly turned his head to look at Hinata. So close now he could see her pale eyes where nothing to be scared of. He took a nervous step back again, noting how close he was to the girl. Giving Kurenai a side glance he did not want anything bad to happen to him.

Hinata looked at Kurenai "I think I can remove it, but I may need some help." She simply said as she moved to talk with Kurenai. Eonsu on the other hand moved a hand to his neck and slowly rubbed it, trying to remember the warmth the lady's hands had brought to him. After a minute they stopped talking and looked at Eonsu, he smiled nervously back. "Eonsu, tomorrow you will go with Hinata to the medical ward. She will see if we can get you to talk" she gave Eonsu an evil grin. Eonsu paled slightly at the thought of torture. But Kurenai merely broke out laughing, Hinata flushed slightly before turning and heading out. Kurenai followed slowly. "Tonight I expect to see you downstairs for dinner, it's at 7." She said as she walked past him.

After they left her went to the couch and fell into it, letting out a long sigh he looked at the clock on the wall, it was still only 11 in the morning. He looked about the apartment and decided to get a drink. Going to the fridge he looked inside, finding bottled water to be the only thing there. _Must be why they eat somewhere else_ he thought. Taking a bottle and cracking it open, he gulped down half of it before long. _I wonder what the rest of this place is like?_ He pondered as he looked out the window. Leaning on the window sill he just watched as a few people walked past on the street below, looking up he saw lazy clouds floating past. He turned back to the room _well since I can't leave, I guess I will have to take the bird eye view tour of this place_. Picking up a couple of squares of paper me created a small swallow. Throwing it out the window it took off into the air at a great pace. He sat down and closed his eyes, concentrating on the bird. He could see what it saw and guided its movements. He soon got a relative idea of the village. He smiled as he guided the bird to the Hokage tower. It landed on the outside area and peered into the room. Tsunade was asleep at her desk, Eonsu chuckled slightly. He began to tap against the window, making the beak as hard as steel. He soon awoke the lady who growled out as she looked at the bird. It took her a moment to register what sort of bird it was before she moved to the window. Eonsu kept the bird where it was and looking at Tsunade, when she opened the window the swallow flew into the room and landed on her shoulder. Chirping a few times it then fell apart into its paper parts. Tsunade blinked and just shook her head, taking the scraps of paper and putting them into her draw. She sat down again and continued where she left off on her paperwork.

Eonsu opened his eyes and let out a small breath, _well that took the better part of an hour, what am I supposed to do now?_ He stood up, grabbed some paper wrote a quick note and went outside. He saw the two Anbu guards immediately and held out a piece of paper to one of them. The Anbu turned his head and then looked at the paper "You want to go to the training grounds?" he asked. Eonsu nodded once and smiled nervously. "As you wish" the Anbu said and began to walk away. Eonsu followed quickly and was lead to a large open park like area. He grinned and ran to the middle of it while the Anbu guards disappeared.

Taking out several squares of paper, he formed three small swallows and with a cheeky grin sends them to hunt down the Anbu. Five minutes later both Anbu guards have a swallow sitting on their heads with a laughing Eonsu in the middle of the field. Recalling the birds he grins as he looks about, the Anbu guards though, moved quickly trying to find better places to conceal themselves. Another five minutes later the small swallows where twittering about each Anbu guard before returning to Eonsu. He stopped there and decided to just exercise

Two hours later, an exhausted Eonsu sat on the ground and fell backwards. Laying down he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, summoning the swallows back to him. While he had been training, the small birds went out and explored the village again, when they came back they returned with a better knowledge of Konoha, which was given to Eonsu. He grinned once again while the birds searched for the Anbu guards. This time, they where harder to find, trying to conceal themselves better. Eonsu sat upright after ten minutes and blinked, he had not found them yet. Standing up slowly he stretched himself a little before closing his eyes and concentrating. Three minutes later he found them again, but was more respectful, the birds just sitting on branches in front of each guard.

Tsunade decided to take a break and find out what was happening with the new arrival. Bumping into Hinata on the way to the jounin quarters, she found out what was going to take place the next day and agreed with Hinata. She then ventured to the place where Eonsu was supposed to be. Finding no guards or man she figured that he went to the training grounds. As to not disturb Eonsu, she found a guard and landed next to him. "Report" she said as her eyes kept watch on Eonsu, who currently was playing with the three swallows.

"I don't know who or what he is, but I hope he is on our side. He found myself and Ferret in five minutes of getting to the grounds. We where trying to keep ourselves hidden out of habit. The second time we just thought it was luck... but the third we truly had taken measure to make sure we could not be found. Thirteen minutes later and.." he was about to continue when three paper swallows landed on Tsunade, one on each shoulder and one on her head. "That happened" Finished the Anbu.

"So he is good at finding people, let's see what else he can do" She said and leapt from the tree. Landing on the ground she walked towards Eonsu who turned to face her and smiled. "Bored are we?" she asked as she approached, Eonsu nodded a few times as he brought the swallows back to him. "Well, lets see if we can change that." Tsunade said "Defend yourself" She threw a punch to the man who ducked under it and stepped away lightly. Turning about Tsunade brought her heel to the ground and opened up a large gap beneath Eonsu. Blinking a few times as he fell, he quickly took all the paper he had and formed a paper frog. Much in the same way Naruto leapt from the ravine the first time he summoned Gamabunta, Eonsu and the frog propelled them out of the gap and landed on the ground near by. Tsunade was not impressed. She ran at him and brought a fist to his gut, only to have it blocked by three paper squares. This however did not stop Eonsu from flying backwards from the momentum. He skidded across the ground and stared blankly at Tsunade, her strength was not in question, and his survival was. He gathered up paper and created a katana, holding it before himself, he watched as Tsunade approached him again. "Not bad, there are not many that can stop my punches." She said offhandedly.

The spar continued for twenty minutes, with Eonsu constantly on the defensive as Tsunade rained blow after blow against him. He was panting by the end of twenty minutes watching the lady carefully. "I know that you are not attacking me, why?" she asked. Eonsu shrugged a little "Fine, then let me put it this way. If you don't land a hit on me in the next five minutes I will throw you to the dungeons and let our interrogators deal with you" she said in a dangerous voice.

Eonsu blanched at the words, his knees going weak. Knowing that this would be his only chance he began to run at Tsunade, throwing paper at her. Where they hit they stuck to her like glue, she blocked at first till she realized she could not open her hands anymore. Frustrated, she kicked the ground again to try and break his concentration. Leaping over the newly formed gap in the ground, Eonsu threw one of the scrolls at her, holding onto the loose end. It unraveled quickly as it approached Tsunade she moved a hand to block it but it just wrapped about her wrist. Eonsu grinned as did Tsunade. "You think that will help you?" she said. Pulling with all her might, she yanked Eonsu towards her at a great speed. Eonsu did not count on this and knew he was in trouble.

Not wanting to let Tsunade win, he let himself connect with the incoming punch, sending him off to the side. Unfortunately for Tsunade this also meant that she was slowly being wrapped up by the scroll he held on to. He slowly whipped about the lady wrapping her up till there was no paper from the scroll left. Tsunade struggled against the bonds but found that they would not break. Eonsu grinned as he stood in front of Tsunade, he took out a length of paper rolled it up and bopped her lightly on the head. Tsunade was furious, struggling desperately to break free she fell over a moment later. Eonsu looked at her and let out a long breath, as he did this the paper returned to normal and was torn to pieces by Tsunade's immeasurable strength. She stood up and walked before Eonsu, grabbing him by the shirt front she lifted him off the ground. He didn't struggle, just looked at her eyes thinking _well, at least I had fun before I die_.

Tsunade just held him there as her anger slowly evaporated. "Not many have done what you just did." She said as she let Eonsu go. He fell to the ground and looked up at her. "Get up" she said and he did so, dusting himself off. "Come with me" she simply said and walked off. The two Anbu guards landed next to Eonsu at this moment. He shook his head a little, frowning slightly. He followed the lady as they made their way back to the Hokage tower.

It was 3 in the afternoon by the time they got to Tsunade's office. Inside was Shizune, fuming at the fact that Tsunade had skipped out on paper work and an important meeting with the council. "Tsunade" Shizune started to say as Tsunade walked into the office, but when she was Eonsu and two Anbu guards behind her she chose to remain silent. "Shizune, this is Eonsu. Eonsu this is Shizune" Tsunade said as she sat down in her seat. "Shizune, Eonsu here is a guest, he will be staying in Konoha for a while" she said as she looked at the man. Eonsu in the meantime had not taken his eyes off the ground, he listened as the two spoke. Even when he was introduced to Shizune he did not look up. Shizune walked over to Eonsu and placed a hand on his shoulder, this did cause him to tilt his head and look at the lady "It's nice to meet you" she said Eonsu nodded dumbly as he looked at Shizune. Tsunade took that moment to speak again "He can't reply, I'm afraid that he has no voice at the moment" Shizune nodded, but Eonsu took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Shizune smiled before returning to Tsunade's side. Tsunade seemed to be in thought "I have a proposition for you Eonsu" she started ass he lent on the table. "You seemed to be able to find my guards quickly enough, I wonder how good you are at finding other people." Eonsu blinked as he heard this and quickly rummaged through is pockets for a brush and paper. He walked and stood before Tsunade's desk, writing out a note 'Only in a small area about me… if someone was buried, or hidden, if they are near me I can find them no matter what.' He passed the note to Tsunade who nodded "Well, that changes what I was going to propose, but it does give me a different idea." She thought for a moment before looking at Eonsu "Come and see me after tomorrow's appointment with Hinata. I need to think more" Eonsu nodded and turned to walk away. The guards took up their spots on either side of the man as he left the office.

"Tsunade sama, what are you thinking?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade grinned "I am thinking he would make a highly specialized search team all on his own. I'm not sure how, but like a Hyuuga can see all around them, he seems to be able to detect anyone near him. He apparently keeps finding the Anbu guards assigned to him. I doubt even that bastard Orochimaru could hide from him." Tsunade chuckled at the thought of Orochimaru with a swallow hopping up and down on his head. "He is seeing Hinata tomorrow in trying to get his voice fixed. Perhaps if they hit it off we can pair her with him for some missions. She needs to get out on more missions, and even though she is invaluable in the hospital, I can't help but feel she is wasted there. Plus I don't want that man annoying our guards too much."

Shizune listened and nodded "I understand. I will see if I can find some suitable missions, what level is he do you think?" Shizune asked. Tsunade nodded at this "Currently jounin, but I have no doubt that he could easily attain a higher rank with some training because at the moment he has none."

Eonsu walked back to his apartment and sat down on the couch, after a moment he sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. Standing up he walked to the shower and turned it on. Stripping his clothes off of himself he spent the next thirty minutes enjoying the first shower he had had in a long long time. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped it about his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror, looking at the scars he had for the first time ever. His eyes wandered over his chest, upper arms and as much of his back as he could. He closed his eyes as the memories tried to force themselves into his brain. There was a small gasp behind him that snapped him back to reality. Turning and looking out the open bathroom door, he saw the lady he meet earlier Hinata. Her hand went to her mouth as she saw the scars over the man's body. He looked at himself and reached out to the door. Closing it slowly he berated himself internally. _Oh great, now she thinks I'm a freak, as if it wasn't bad enough I can't talk. She sees the mess that is my body. Dammit where are my clothes._ He fumed as he realized there where no clothes in the bath room. Sighing he opened the door and could not see Hinata, figuring she took off he stepped out and into the main room. His eyes snapped to where Hinata had taken a seat on the couch, she looked up to him, though this time she just smiled warmly. "No clothes?" she asked. Eonsu nodded, before disappearing into the bedroom. Five minutes later he reappeared in a simple dark blue shirt and grey three quarter pants and looked at Hinata expectantly.

She blushed a little under his gaze "I came here to tell you about tomorrow, and to take you down to the dinning room" Eonsu blinked and looked at the clock it was just after four "I thought we could go for a walk before dinner as well." Eonsu looked back at Hinata and nodded. He grabbed a bit of paper from the floor and quickly wrote on it. 'I'm afraid that I am not allowed anywhere but here, the training grounds and to see Tsunade. But I would like to hear about how you plan to torture me' he handed the note to Hinata who read it quickly. As she read the last part her eyes went wide as she tried to stammer out a "T-torture…" but when she looked up to Eonsu he was grinning broadly at her, almost laughing "Oh you horrid man" She shouted as she screwed at the paper and threw it at him. It just bounced of his chest as he sat on the ground in front of Hinata, still snickering to himself. "Just for that I expect you to take me to dinner when you can go more places." retorted Hinata in an attempt to get back at him. Eonsu just grinned as he looked up to the young lady.

"Anyway, as for your torture, tomorrow I am going to see if I can unblock your throat. I'm not sure if it will hurt or not... I just don't know." She looked at him as she spoke the last part almost in a whisper. Eonsu just shrugged, grabbing another scrap of paper he wrote on it and handed it to Hinata 'It can't be any worse that what has been done before'

Hinata just looked at the man "I take it you where not well treated before coming here?"

Eonsu shook his head and said a wordless 'No'.

Hinata nodded slowly "Well, at least here you have a window" she said in a light manner, standing up and walking to it. Eonsu stood up as well, grabbing once again more paper. He handed it to Hinata 'Thank you for trying' it read. Hinata looked up at Eonsu and smiled softly. "I heard you bet up Tsunade sama." Eonsu went wide eyed. Grabbing back the paper he hastily wrote on it 'she said if I didn't hit her I would be sent to the dungeons to be tortured.' He shoved the note into Hinata's hand. After reading it Hinata began to giggle. "I don't think Tsunade would send you to the dungeons just for not hitting her." Eonsu sighed dejectedly as he shook his head, he wrote another note slowly.

'I have found no one needs a reason to do mean things to other people.' He looked at the note before handing it to Hinata. He then stood up and walked to the window and looked out it. Hinata looked at the note as a tear came to her eye. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Hinata stood up "Ooooh, this is just plain silly." She shouted. Walking up to Eonsu, she grabbed his hand roughly and dragged him out of his room. As she past the guards she growled out "I'm taking him shopping" and kept walking without stopping. The guards looked at each other and merely shrugged before disappearing and shadowing the Hyuuga Lady and the prisoner.

Hinata still had the man's hand in hers as they walked slowly down the main strip of the village. Looking slowly from shop to shop they just moved in silence. Hinata was smiling as she dragged him along from window to window. He didn't say much, not that he could anyway, but Hinata was talking enough for the both of them just babbling on about the village, her friends, her work and life in general. Eonsu didn't want her to stop, this was the first time he was let out since his capture from before he came to this land. They paused at a stationary shop, Eonsu was looking inside at all the paper that was there. He grinned to himself and was about to go in when Hinata plowed into him. He turned to see what happened, but when he did he could only see Hinata's back. He then heard a voice "Well, if it isn't the kyuubi lover." a man said. Eonsu peeked over Hinata's shoulder at the man, only to see a group of men. "Leave me alone." She shouted back at them "Not this time" he retorted. Now Hinata is no little girl anymore and was fast becoming one of the village's best ninja, however Eonsu didn't know this. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and spun about, putting himself between her and the group of men. He looked her in the eyes, frowning slightly before turning back to the group of men. He gave them a cheeky grin "Oh, so we have a hero in our midst" the man said sarcastically. Eonsu nodded profusely and smiled more. "This guy's a nutter" one comment. The group chuckled as the leader spoke "Well he is going to be a dead nutter if he doesn't give us the Hyuuga brat." Eonsu lost his smile at this point and gave an annoyed sigh. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed out a few sheets of paper and looked back at the group. "Look out boys, he's got paper" one said while the rest laughed again. Hinata, grabbed his shoulder "don't, it's not worth it." Eonsu gave her a sidelong look and poked his tongue out. With a flick of the wrist he threw the paper at the men. The squares covered the men's mouths as they laughed, causing them all to start choking. The paper effectively cut of their air. Eonsu turned back to Hinata and grabbed her hand, walking fast he pulled Hinata along with her protesting "Hey.." when they got back to the Jounin quarters he turned and snapped his fingers, looking back the way that had come several paper swallows flittered about and landed all over Hinata. She on the other hand was glaring at the man "Why did you do that? I could have handled it myself." She shouted at him. He blinked and looked at her, taking a swallow he began to write on the paper. Her hand whipped out and slapped the paper away "Oh no, no more notes, not more paper" she threw her arms about herself, shooing away the swallows "No more bloody birds" turning away she huffed "Why is it that everyone thinks they need to protect me" she stormed off. Eonsu watched her go, knowing that he had done something very wrong. He stood there for a few minutes before turning and walking up to his apartment.

In the shadows of the trees a voice murmured "So, that was interesting" it said softly. A shadow moved next to it "well let's get going, I'm hungry" and the shadows disappeared.

Eonsu was lying on the couch, he tidied up the place when he got back, putting his clothes away and gathering up the paper from around the house. He turned his head as he watched a small paper dragon run around the carpet like a puppy, chasing a swallow as it went. He was slowly falling asleep when a loud booming knock echoed through out his apartment. "Oi Eonsu" shouted the voice from the other side. He got up and was about to open the door when it slammed open and sandwiched him between the wall and the door itself. Kurenai waltzed into the main room "Eonsu… Eonsu" she called tapping her foot on the ground. There was a groan from behind her, she spun about and saw the man squashed against the wall. "Ah, there you are" she said and walked up to him. Closing the door he slid down the wall onto the ground. Kurenai looked down at Eonsu "What the hell do you think you where doing? Picking a fight on your first day here and then upsetting Hinata" she bent down and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him to his feet. Eonsu was still dazed from the offending door, the room was spinning for him. "And to make matters worse you didn't come down for dinner" she complained. Eonsu looked at the clock on the wall and blinked a few times before looking back at Kurenai, his eyes went wide with fear when he saw how pissed she was. He jerked out of her grip and backed away from her into the room "Oh no you don't" she said and managed to snag his hand dragging him out of his room. The only thing he could think was _what did I do to upset God?_

Down in the dining room Eonsu was trying to explain to Kurenai what had happened, writing furiously fast. He held out sheet after sheet of paper to the lady who just stared back. "I thought we where going to get you a pen?" she asked as she watched the man use his brush and despite his fast writing he was not spilling a drop of ink. As he came to the end of his bottle he let out a sigh and wrote one last sentence 'I think Hinata hates me' Kurenai looked at the paper and let out a laugh "No, she does not hate you. It's just that most people who know her think that she is weak and not fit to be a ninja. I know otherwise, but it's hard to change people's minds." She looked out the window "She could easily be a jounin, but she declined to take the tests." Shrugging her shoulder Kurenai looked back at Eonsu "I guess she got mad when you, someone who does not even know her, thought she needed defending from those men." Eonsu nodded once before slamming his head on the table a few times. Kurenai chuckled "Yeh, you're an idiot" She confirmed his train of thought.

Half an hour later the dining hall was half filled, mostly because the others wanted to see this new prisoner that was being allowed to stay with them. Kurenai was doing all the talking as Eonsu just sat quietly across from her. Smiling and nodding every now and then to one of the ninjas that walked up to him. As the night crept to 9 o'clock Eonsu stood up, he looked at Kurenai who nodded back to him "See you in the morning, the op is at 10am ok" Eonsu returned the nod and walked out of the dining hall.

Back in his apartment, Eonsu found that he had left the dragon and swallow still going, he smiled lopsidedly and decided to leave it like that for the moment. He walked to the bedroom and just flopped down onto the bed. Letting out a groan he soon passed into oblivion of sleep.

The next day he heard a loud banging on his door again. Thinking that he may have overslept he ran out to the main room, glanced at the clock and then approached the door slowly. He opened it and peered out to see who it was. The lady on the other side looked at him and smiled softly. Eonsu opened the door fully and bowed slightly, indicating she should come in. Hinata hesitated a little and walked in at last, as she entered the main room she saw the paper dragon bouncing about, when it saw her it just peeped and took off to the bedroom to hide. Hinata giggled before sitting on the couch. Eonsu walked up slowly. "I'm sorry" Hinata blurted out, Eonsu stopped din his tracks and looked at the lady "I'm sorry that I shouted at you yesterday, I know you where only trying to help, but I just get so frustrated when people think I'm weak." Eonsu blinked and shook his head from side to side. He swiped a bottle of ink and a brush and just wrote on the wall not even looking for paper 'I don't think you're weak. I just felt it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to see you get hurt. After all, you have been the first person to show me kindness.' Eonsu looked at Hinata as she read the message on the wall. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. "We need to get you more supplies…" she just commented. Eonsu let out a long held breath, not even knowing that he did it, and smiled to Hinata.

"Well, come one." Hinata said as she stood up "Let's go torture you" she said. Eonsu looked at her before grinning and nodding.

Later at the hospital, Eonsu was laying on a table, wearing the normal hospital gown. Hinata, Shizune, two Anbu and Sakura where in the room as well. "Right so I am going to try and dislodge the block, while Sakura make sure we don't loose him. Shizune can you please make sure he doesn't move." Hinata said as she walked up to the table's edge.

An hour later Hinata and Shizune walked out of the room. "I'm not sure if it will work but at least the block is now removed." Shizune nodded "Well we will just have to wait for him to wake up." She paused as she thought "I never expected him to have so many scars though, he is so young to have that much damage to his body." Hinata nodded "And it was all done to part of his body that no one would normally see, I'm guessing he was treated pretty badly."

Eonsu cracked open his eyes slowly, he groaned slightly as he blinked. He soon grinned though, looking at the ceiling. There was a rather large note stuck there to make sure he saw it as soon as he was awake. He read it again "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO TALK TILL I HAVE SEEN YOU!" he smiled more, it was signed "Hinata" He sat up in his bed and looked about the room, typical hospital room really. He shuffled back on the bed to rest up against the head board. _Guess I have to wait then_ he thought as he looked out the window. Pausing a moment he then closed his eyes, back in his apartment, the small dragon perked its head up looking about as if hearing something. It ran to the window and leapt out it hunting down Eonsu. Eonsu on the other hand opened his eyes and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as Hinata soon came to check up on him. Seeing him sitting upright and playing with that paper dragon again Hinata just shook her head "Well you seem to be doing well" Eonsu snapped his head to the voice and immediately regretted it. Pain shot up his neck, his hands immediately grabbing it. Hinata watched what happened and came to his side. She swatted away his hands and placed her own around his neck. "You will have some pain for a little while, but we managed to remove the block. I'm not sure if you can speak yet, but I wanted to be here when you did." She began to massage his neck a little using some of her chakra as well to sooth the pain. Eonsu's eyes lidded as she did this, something that Hinata noted. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at the man. "So, what will your first words be I wonder" She mused as she checked his chart. "You have to stay overnight, but tomorrow you can go back to your apartment." She added as she placed the folder back. Eonsu nodded slowly this time, trying not to hurt himself. "Ok, well I will stop by tomorrow and we shall see if you can talk then" she turned to leave before she felt a tugging at her leg. The small dragon had bitten her pants and was trying to get her attention. She looked from the dragon to Eonsu. He lifted a hand and beckoned her to come near to him. She approached only to have her hand snatched in his. He smiled to her and then kissed the back of it. She blushed slightly before speaking softly "Your welcome" she said and left the room.

Outside the door Kurenai was grinning "Well, that was nice of him" She said as she approached Hinata from behind. She nodded but kept walking. "I wonder what his words will be? Words of gratitude, words of hate, words of food?" Kurenai kept musing; she looked back into the room to see Eonsu staring at the paper dragon that was sitting on his chest. "Now what's going on here?" she asked herself.

Eonsu slept relatively well, just some pain now and then when he turned his head and like Hinata and Kurenai he had been thinking about what he was going to say. _Should I thank Hinata? Finally get some food I like? Ask what is going to happen to me? Screw it, I'm tired_ and promptly Eonsu fell asleep.

The next morning Eonsu was out of his bed and doing some simple exercises, though it hurt his neck a little, he ignored the pain and kept going. At this point Hinata walked in on him and frowned "And just what the hell do you think your doing?" she demanded in a tone that sent the paper dragon diving for cover. Eonsu look up from where he was on the floor and smiled to her. "Don't you smile like that at me, you are in big trouble. You're meant to be recovering and here I find you doing things that might hurt you." Hinata scolded. Eonsu just kept grinning as he watched Hinata tell him off. He stood up slowly and walked in front of the lady. Hinata just blinked "Hey what do you think…" Eonsu wrapped his hands around Hinata and hugged the girl gently, resting his head on her shoulder. Hinata tensed a moment before hugging Eonsu back. A minute later the broke apart as Eonsu started to clear his throat. "Hinata, thank you." he said in a scratchy broken voice. Hinata just stared at the man, his first words where her name, she couldn't believe it. She blushed slightly before turning and grabbing his charts "You're welcome" she said in a soft reply.

At this moment, Tsunade and Kurenai who where hiding in the corridor decided to come in. "So, can you talk yet?" Tsunade asked as she stepped into the room. Eonsu gave her a lopsided grin "Oh, so you didn't hear while you where standing outside?" he asked her. Hinata just glared at Kurenai who remained as impassive as she could. Eonsu's voice was still scratchy, but it held a deep bass tone in it. Tsunade just grinned in return "Yes, I must remember that you can sense other people around you." She held her hand out to Hinata "Chart" she said. Hinata placed the charts into Tsunade's hand, still blushing a little. Kurenai just shook her head "Come on Hinata" she said and grabbed the girl's shoulders, steering her out of the room.

Eonsu sat back on the bed and looked at Tsunade expectantly. "I suppose since I can now talk I'm to be sent to the interrogators?" he asked in a low tone. Tsunade didn't look up from the charts. "Seems you have an above normal chakra reserve, impressive for someone who has never trained." She said as she looked over the information "Oh, I have been trained before, I was being trained to be a soldier before I was taken the first time." Eonsu said as he continued to watch the lady. "The first time?" Tsunade asked. Eonsu nodded "This is the second time, the first was before I got here." He replied.

Tsunade just sighed slightly as she placed the charts back in their holder. "Well, you won't be going to the interrogators just yet. If you co-operate and tell us the truth I think we can avoid the nastier side of prisoners." Tsunade turned and headed do the door. "As long as you don't try to leave, you have access to the village in general now." She left the room. From under the bed the paper dragon poked its head out. "Time for us to get out of this place." He said and got off the bed.

Walking back to his apartment, he noted that only one guard was following him this time, he figure that he had a bit more freedom but they also wanted to keep tabs on him. He past the stationary shop he saw before and looked into the window, smiling he wondered how he could get some money. He soon kept walking and passed a music shop, to which he started to drool. There was a rather nice sound system sitting inside and he was itching to listen to some music again.

Back at his apartment, he decided to get changed since he found neatly washed and folded clothes on his bed. He put back on the clothes he had arrived in a few days ago and decided to head to the training grounds. Taking a stack of paper and a few scrolls he headed out. At the place where he trained been training he found that there where other people out already. He watched as a green clad man was trying to punch a white clothed man, he heard from the side lines "Come on Lee, kick his ass" in a female voice. He turned his head and saw a young lady in traditional clothing with her hair tied into two buns shaking her fist at the green man. He stopped and was about to turn around when she noticed him "Hey" she shouted out and ran over to him. "You that guy that's been coming here the last two days?" she asked him. Eonsu turned back to look at the lady and nodded. "Great" she said and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the field she shouted to the others "hey Lee, Neji, move over will you. I got a sparring partner now" she said evilly. Both Neji and lee stopped and looked at the girl. "What are you talking about Tenten, that thing your holding is only a paper man." Neji said. Tenten stopped and looked at what she was holding. Eonsu was no longer standing there, but a simple paper replacement was walking next to her. It looked more like the man you see on a men's bathroom door. She blinked and let it go quickly, but the paper man kept walking with her. There was a soft chuckle that could be heard from behind Neji and lee, who both spun around to see what it was. Eonsu was behind them smiling a little, he was idly playing with a large scroll, it was where he got the paper to make the man Tenten held before. "Sorry about that" he said in his low voice. "But I doubt that I am well enough to spar just yet you see…" he was about to say more when he started coughing. Covering his mouth with a hand he bent over slightly in pain, but as he took his hand away he could see blood on his palm. He looked at it and frowned. "As you can see, I'm still getting better" he said finally. The other three just stared at him before Neji spoke "You still have some blood on your face". Eonsu used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood "thanks" he said. Lee stepped forward "I am lee, this is Neji and Tenten." He said as he went to shake Eonsu's clean hand. Eonsu nodded and then looked at the other two "It is nice to meet you all.. Listen if I am interrupting your training I can come back another time." He started to say, Tenten frowned "But why did you come here if you weren't going to train?" she asked. Eonsu smiled "Well just because I can't train my body does not mean I can't train my mind" he said. Neji nodded while lee rambled on about his flames of youth. Tenten on the other hand spoke "So how did you change placed with that paper man, and how the hell is he still moving?" she asked as the paper man was rubbing its tummy and patting its head. Eonsu smiled "that is just what I can do, I have influence over paper" to demonstrate this he took out a few squares of paper and threw them into the air. As they came down they folded into simple swallows and glided about the three. He smiled as he did this. "Dammit, here I was thinking I could have some fun but nooo you have to be recovering still" she grumbled. Eonsu blinked and then grinned cheekily. "Well if you are that desperate to train, I might have an idea" Tenten looked to him wearily. From behind her, she heard the rushing of wind that preceded someone trying to punch her, she ducked under the blow and spun about, landing a solid kick against the chest of the… paper man? She blinked "What the hell" she shouted as the paper man attacked her once again. Its fist connected with Tenten's stomach, lifting her off the ground and sent her back a few meters. While Tenten clutched her sore stomach Eonsu had his hands together as he concentrated on the movements of the paper man. "I might not be able to do much, but this puppet on the other hand." Tenten threw a kunai at the paper man, only to have it blocked but the puppets hand "You will have to try harder, its as strong as steel and hits as hard as a normal ninja" Eonsu said as he took deep breaths. Lee and Neji just stood and watched as Tenten was in close combat with a man.. a paper man of all things. The paper man blocked each hit and kick that was aimed at him. Neji suddenly placed his hands together and whispered "Byakugan" the veins on his head popped out as his eyes began to look at Eonsu. His chakra was steady, and seemed to flow like strings from him to the paper man but there was something else going on that Neji couldn't put his finger on. He spoke "Tenten, treat that puppet as if it was one of Naruto's clones". Lee looked at Neji "You mean that it's that powerful?" he asked Neji merely nodded. After twenty minutes Tenten shouted out "Stop... stop, I need a break." She landed next to lee and Neji. The paper man stood up straight and walked towards Eonsu. Once it was close enough it sort of folded up on itself creating a small paper cube. Eonsu picked it up and put it into a pocket. Tenten watched him "that was pretty intense, who knew a puppet could hit that hard?" Eonsu smiled "they can hit harder and stuff, but I'm still trying to figure it out." He walked up to Lee Neji and Tenten, well I think I should get going, I know its been like 15 minutes, but I probably shouldn't interrupt you guys too much. He smiled, gave a small bow and walked slowly away. Tenten just collapsed onto the ground exhausted "I hope I don't have to face him in the next lot of exams" she commented before Lee started to bombard her with questions.

Kurenai looked at Hinata, she sat across from her at the table where they had coffee now and then. Even though they are no longer student and teacher, they are friends. And currently one of them has a problem. Kurenai leaned on the table, "He is coming back in a few weeks isn't he" she said as more of a statement. Hinata nodded in response before lifting up her tea and taking a sip from it. "Yes, his training with Garaa will be almost over, he will finally be made Hokage when he returns." Kurenai nodded to this and watched her young friend "I can see that you still like him" Hinata just put her drink down and sighed, "I do, but with everything that has gone on the last few years, it… it's difficult." Hinata frowned into her drink "He probably has someone by now anyway", staring at the drink with annoyance. Kurenai prodded further "And I don't suppose Eonsu is making this any easier either" she added. Hinata snapped her head up to look at the lady "What do you mean?" she almost demanded, Kurenai look back at her with a sly grin on her face."Shall we run through recent events?" she asked rhetorically. "the first week he is here, you where basically the only person he saw, he thanked you personally for getting his voice back, if I remember correctly they where his first words as well." Kurenai took a moment to sip her drink "Then he defends you honor just because he thought it was the right thing to do and not because he thinks you needed protection. And then when you did need someone to come and get you, he was out of this village before even the Hokage could assign a squad." Kurenai was grinning a little more at this. "And from the events that you and he reported back, all he really needed to do was untie you and sit back while you destroyed the encampment." At this Hinata blushed heavily, it was true that she did destroy almost everything around her when she was set free. Kurenai continued "He has made friends with everyone he has met, even making friends with Neji and Shino. Then there is the fact that when you two are together you are almost always smiling and happy. And if rumors are true, I believe he silenced Hiashi at some point…" Hinata was still blushing as she listened in silence, at the end of it they both let out a sigh though for different reasons. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Kurenai "Plus there is one important fact that you are forgetting." Hinata looked at Kurenai quizzically, "He likes you a lot" Kurenai finished. Hinata slumped a little into the chair. Her head and heart in turmoil as she slowly began to understand what Kurenai was trying to say to her. But the fact that her long time love and crush was coming back after just over a year away was playing havoc with her. "I know he likes me, and I have been trying not to like him back… but that dam idiot makes it so hard. Why didn't Tsunade just throw him into a dungeon like she does the rest of the spies that come here." Hinata didn't really mean it she just needed to vent. "Stupid ass and his paper, always helping… it's like having a second Naruto here." Her eyes went wide as she suddenly looked at Kurenai "Oh god… what will happen to the village if those two ever meet, worse still what if they became friends." Now even Kurenai winced "Oh god, we are doomed" Right now there was one event that stuck in both ladies minds. Three months ago when Eonsu had generally been accepted as a ninja in Konoha and could walk relatively freely, he thought that the village was too boring and quiet, so he grabbed everything that was in the Hokage Office and fixed it to the ceiling. Using glue, his own paper puppets and chakra. Most of the village heard the scream that fateful morning, and a few Anbu, office workers and staff came running to Tsunade's office only to see her standing in the middle of her room staring at the ceiling. It wasn't until they looked up that they realized just what had happened. Eonsu was sitting at the hokage's desk, like he was doing paperwork… but upside down.

Kurenai shook her head slowly, "You know that you will have to tell him eventually" She said. Hinata blinked "yes, but which one…" she asked in return. Kurenai just laughed softly "the one that makes you happy." She stood up and placed a few notes on the table. "I have to get to a meeting, but I will see you later" she walked off, leaving Hinata to sit alone for a few minutes.

Eonsu yawned slowly, he was bored again, but after last time he thought he better not go to see Tsunade... it must just earn him a one way ticket to Ibiki, or worse still Anko. He shuddered a little remembering his first encounter with the snake mistress. Oh he liked her well enough, but she could be scary at times. As he walked down the main road of the village he saw Hinata leaving a coffee shop and decided to catch up with her. But when he saw her heading home, he thought better of it. He instead turned away and headed for the training grounds, maybe he could find Neji or Shino out there.

Hinata turned to the front door of the main house, out of the corner of her eye she saw Eonsu stop and then turn away. She walked into the main front are and proceeded to her room, ignoring the servants that passed her. Closing her door she went to her bed and flopped down on it. "Great, what am I supposed to do…" she asked her stuffed fox.

Eonsu didn't find anyone at the training grounds, what he did find was what looked like a massacre. There was blood strewn everywhere, a few body parts of ninja's and a group of five men in the middle. His eyes narrowed immediately as he stared at them. They had not noticed him yet as they where talking to each other "I thought that this village was supposed to be great, all we find are a few kids practicing." One said. The others nodded. "But this is where we are meant to find the demon child, in two weeks time he will return and we will have our revenge." Eonsu didn't really understand the conversation but that didn't really matter when he heard the next part. The one that seemed to be the leader spoke "We will grab the hyuuga girl, use her as bait to draw out Naruto. He cannot resist protecting someone he loves." At this Eonsu's heart fell, he knew somehow they where talking about Hinata. He knew this because she sometimes talked about a man named Naruto who she had a crush on before. He didn't know what happened to him though, and he didn't care. They where going to take Hinata and he didn't like that one bit. Stepping forward to the group as if nothing in the world was wrong he stood besides them. It was only at that point did they realize "hello" he said cheerily. They all jumped back away from him "What the hell, where did you come one from?" one asked, another growled out "Who cares kill him." At this they all threw kunai at Eonsu who didn't move. After training with Gai and Lee, his speed had increased phenomenally; his hand snapped about with a square of paper in it and blocked each of the weapons. This set the tone for the rest of the battle, Eonsu was always on the defensive as he tried to stop the other men. In his mind he was beginning to worry _surely someone must have noticed what is going on… where the hell are those bloody Anbu that are always following me._ Half an hour later he was panting hard, thankfully so where the other ninja's. He had managed to fatally wound one of them but that still left him with four to deal with. "I have only one real question, why Hinata?" he asked the leader who revealed himself to be called Fuki. Fuki grinned "Because we need bait that does not struggle" he said "This hyuuga is apparently weak making our task that much easier" Eonsu just stood there in the middle of the battle ground, the four others circling him. He knew he needed to end this quickly, the battle had gone on far too long. Lifting his hands slowly in front of himself, he took deep breaths. The group took fighting stances, ready to respond to anything that the man did. Eonsu grinned a little "You know… I have always wanted to try this…" he said as he started to gather chakra. The ground felt like it rumbled, and a few of the paper squares he had been using in battle floated off the ground and gathered about Eonsu. They spun about him like parts of an atom, as the men threw a few more kunai's at Eonsu. The paper easily deflected them while Eonsu concentrated on what he was doing. "You know, I have heard of summoning an animal to help you in battle" he started to say. The group blinked and began to worry at this "However I have no animal contract… but I did learn something interesting about my own abilities with paper" he finished. He slammed his hands on the ground and shouted "Grand Paper Dragon!" out loud. The rumbling ceased for a moment, but a keening cry filled the air. There was a soft breeze blowing into the field that soon became stronger. And like normal summons there was a cloud of smoke that enveloped the area. The wind blew it away to reveal a very large white dragon standing in front of the group. Eonsu was standing on its head, looking down at the ground "But that does not mean I don't have enough paper to make my own" he said with an evil grin. The dragon instantly reached out and slammed a claw into one of the men, crushing him into nothingness. Its tail swung to the side and sent a second into a tree and into unconsciousness. After this Eonsu jumped down from its head and landed in front of the leader while the dragon turned its attention to the fourth member. Eonsu looked at the leader and grinned more "Why are you doing this Kurenai?" he asked. Fuki took a stepp back from Eonsu "What are you talking about?" he demanded. But when he saw the dragon standing behind Eonsu and looking at him as well his shoulders dropped. The dragon having apparently finished off with a human snack was now glaring at Fuki. Fuki moved his hands in front of himself and mumbled "Release" at which moment the genjutsu that covered the area vanished leaving Eonsu, Kurenai and the paper dragon standing in the middle of the field. Eonsu blinked at the suddenly reality shift, and looked about the area. "Now I see why there was no Anbu guard." He grumbled, circling the field where a few Anbu Guard, Neji, Shino, Tsunade, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. They all had their hands in the form of a seal, contributing to the genjutsu that Kurenai had made. Eonsu looked back at Kurenai who asked "When did you figure it out?" Eonsu grinned. "Any one who bothered to research Hinata would know right from the beginning that she would be the hardest hyuuga to take. She has not practiced for nothing, I have the bruises to prove it" he added with pride. Tsunade was walking towards where Kurenai was, looking up at the dragon "When did you make this?" she asked as she came to stop next to the other lady. "I made it just then, I had the main part for it already, I just needed an excuse." Eonsu said as he too looked up to the dragon. It was idly licking a clawed paw. "What do you mean main part, isn't it just paper, like all your other tricks?" Tsunade asked. Eonsu smiled "yes and no, something Tenten told me about seals stuck in my head. And after a little digging I figured out what exactly I wanted to do." He looked at Tsunade and Kurenai "This is as much of a summons as is any of yours." He turned and placed a hand on the dragons shin "Return" he whispered. The dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke and a few papers squares that drifted slowly to the ground. Eonsu picked up one particular one and showed it to the ladies "The dragon, along with the required paper is sealed into this." He said, before hiding the paper away. "I didn't make it before now because I knew it would attract to much attention, but when I figured out this was a test, I thought I would show off a little" he grinned more Kurenai just laughed while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that this is over you owe me a drink" she said to Kurenai before walking away. Eonsu looked at Kurenai "What exactly was this test for?" he asked. She just smiled "Oh, just because…" was all the answer she was going to give. As she was turning away Eonsu spoke again "I think I'm going to leave… before he gets back."

Kurenai turned back to Eonsu, but saw nothing others than a few bits of paper. "Idiot" she growled before leaving the field.

Back in Tsunade's office Kurenai was standing in front of her desk. "Is there any way to prevent Eonsu from leaving?" she asked. Tsunade looked up from her sake to Kurenai "What?" she stammered "He told me, _I think I'm going to leave… before he gets back._ I think he knows about Naruto and how much he meant to Hinata." Kurenai said as she looked out the window. "That idiot is going to give up on Hinata because he thinks that she might still love him." Tsunade let out a sigh at this and gulped down her sake, she was way to sober to handle this sort of problem. "We can't stop him any more, and after today's demonstration I doubt that we would want to try… The only one, who can stop him, is the one he does not want to see…" Tsunade said, giving up on the cup she just drank straight from the bottle "God I can't wait to be out of this job." She mumbled.

In the evening, most of the Konoha 12 had gathered, at least those that where left. It was not unusual for them to get together when they could, and tonight was no different. Neji, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Sakura, Lee and Hinata where gathered at Ino's house. The main topic of discussion was Eonsu and what he had done that day. As Hinata had not been in on the test, she was listening to the accounts that each gave. "Man when that dragon popped up I thought I saw one of the Anbu twitch." Neji said as he sipped his drink. Ino snorted "Well, who wouldn't when that bloody great big lizard just appears in front of you." Hinata just smiled as she listened "So, he did well then?" she asked. Ino laughed "I think even Kurenai needed to take a break after that lot." Hinata nodded "so, what was the test for?" she asked. Everyone else looked at Shikamaru who just looked back "troublesome" he muttered "As far as I know it was just a test to see how strong he was, where his loyalties lie and also to get an understanding of him." He said in a bored tone. Tenten giggled "Well we all know where his loyalties lie" she said as she gave Hinata a side long glance. Hinata blushed, but then turned her face away. "Hey, Hinata, what's wrong?" asked Sakura. Hinata shook her head "its nothing" she said trying to avoid the question. "You're worried about Naruto" Shino said, you could have heard a pin drop from the silence. "Shino… you actually know how to talk?!" Ino teased. They all laughed but soon went back to Hinata "He is right isn't he" Sakura said as she came and sat next to Hinata "I don't know what to do, with Naruto coming back, I know that we have both changed, but I still have feelings for him." Hinata suddenly let out as she turned to Sakura and buried her face on her shoulder. Tenten came and sat on the other side of Hinata while the guys found it suddenly interesting to go outside. But before Shino left he walked up to Hinata "You should know, he is probably going to leave the village, because he is too much like Naruto." He turned and walked away to leave the gapping faces of the women. Hinata looked up to the retreating back of Shino and stated to cry. "I don't want this, I never wanted any one other than Naruto…" She cried. "But…?" Asked Ino. "But I can't help it, I like Eonsu as well, I like him a lot." Hinata bawled as Sakura held the young woman in a gentle hug. "It's ok, we will just have to wait and see what happens." She said softly. But Tenten spoke up "What? Your just going to let Eonsu leave?" she asked Sakura gave her a glare "He wont leave, we will make sure of it" she said. Hinata just cried into Sakura's shoulder muttering 'it's not fair'

The evening eventually went back to normal as midnight rolled around. After that people started to return to their homes, and soon Hinata left as well. Ino went up to her and hugged the lady "See you tomorrow" she said before Hinata left. For some reason Hinata just wandered the streets a little before turning to head to the Hyuuga compound. As she walked home, she passed the Jounin apartments, looking up she saw that Eonsu's light was on. After hearing what Shino had said, she walked slowly up to his apartment. Knocking softly on the door in case he was asleep, she heard it click and open slowly. She was greeted by a paper man, one of the few that he used. It ushered her in and while she sat on the couch Eonsu walked out of his room. He gave her a warm smile "I take it the party has ended then" he said as he walked into the small kitchen area. He turned the kettle on and grabbed two cups. When Hinata didn't speak he looked over his shoulder to her "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he made two cups of tea. Hinata still didn't say anything. After making the tea, he took the two cups, handing one to Hinata and sitting on the chair opposite her. "Right now tell me what's wrong or no tea for you" he said as he sipped his own. Hinata just stared into the cup she held and blinked "But you already gave me the tea" she said looking at the man with a frown. He smiled back at her and nodded "I needed some way of getting you to talk to me" he replied. Hinata stared at him for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "I heard you did well today with the test" Hinata heard Eonsu snort in disgust and looked at him "What?" she asked. He looked at her "You first, then I will tell you about my day" he said. Hinata frowned, she didn't get out of it that easily. "Well, they where talking about it tonight, and Shino commented about something… something you said." Hinata stopped and took a sip of her tea, trying to steady her nerves. "He said that you where going to leave" Hinata watched Eonsu's reaction, he paused halfway to sipping his drink again. Putting the cup down on the small coffee table that separated them, he lent on his lap hard. "Yes. I will be" he said simply. Hinata blinked, and almost threw her cup down as she stood up "But why?" she demanded "why would you want to leave after all this place has done for you, after all you have done for this place… for me" she said Eonsu looked up from the floor to Hinata's face and gave a weak smile "Part of me leaving, is for you and for Naruto" he said softly. Hinata's hand covered her mouth in shock "but why, I thought you like me?" she said Eonsu nodded slowly "But with Naruto coming back" he started to say. Hinata gasped as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She turned to the door and ran for it, Eonsu didn't move as he heard the door open and slam shut. Two tears fell from his eyes and landed on the ground as he whispered to the empty room "I'm so sorry"

Hinata ran for home, she could barely for the tears in her eyes, but she eventually made it. Ignoring everyone that she passed she just ran for her room and closed the door behind herself, locking it. She slid down the door to the ground and began to cry again.

The next day started with an explosion of pain for Eonsu, his eyes snapped open to see masked figured slamming a fist into his cheek. He rolled with the punch and off the bed. "Bastard" a rough voice growled out as Eonsu felt a kick to his stomach. His mind went into overdrive as he tried to figure out what was going on. He grabbed the foot of the man who was kicking him and pushed with all his might upwards. It sent him off balance and stumbling back a few feet. It was enough room for Eonsu to get up and run out of his room. He didn't even bother with anything and dove for the window. Exploding through it he rolled in the air and landed hard on the ground He could hear something break in him. Just at this moment his Anbu guard came to him. "What happened?" it asked. Eonsu looked up from the ground "Hyuuga's" he said and pointed to his room. The Anbu guard looked up to the broken window and the figures looking out of it. The Anbu made a few hand seals and summoned more guard "Quickly Eonsu has been attacked, find them and take them." He said. The three Anbu disappeared instantly. The Guard assigned to Eonsu just shook his head "you cause far to much trouble" he said before picking up the man on the ground and carrying him to the hospital.

In hospital no one was allowed to see Eonsu till Tsunade came down. She was in a temper as well, throwing the door off its hinges "Why did you throw yourself out a window three stories up." She shouted, making everyone near cringe. Eonsu looked at her and blinked. "It seemed like a good idea at the time?" he answered. Tsunade glared at him "if it wasn't for the fact that we caught one of the people that attacked you, I would be breaking more bones than fixing in you." She growled out through clenched teeth. "I don't need this" she finished with. Eonsu snorted and turned his head away "Well, you wont have to worry too long. I'm gone by weeks end leg or no" he said softly. Tsunade walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. Eonsu blinked and stared up at the lady who spoke in a dangerous tone "So you think you can simply run away from your problems, from Hinata?" she asked. Eonsu narrowed his eyes "I know all about Naruto, the great hero of this village. I know that Hinata has still got a crush on him. And from what I have learned he likes her as well. One of his precious people." He said slowly. Tsunade still glared "That does not give you the right to run away" Eonsu just snarled out "Fine, then throw me in a dungeon, I'm nothing but a prisoner anyway" Tsunade narrowed her eyes this time. Turning slightly she snapped his leg back into place, making Eonsu scream out in pain. She healed the leg before working on his ribs, when she had finished she turned and left the room. Grabbing an Anbu. "No one goes in, and he better not get out." She snarled before leaving in a hurry. By this time a few had heard about what happened. Tenten, Chouji, Neji and Hinata had arrived to see how he was going. They had heard everything that was said and where looking at Hinata. She had a hand covering her mouth again as she stared at the broken door. It was Neji who broke the silence. "I wonder, if Eonsu knows the true meaning behind Naruto's precious people?" He pondered aloud. Hinata looked at the two guards on the outside of the door as a tear rolled down her cheek. At this point three more Anbu guards turned up, however one of them walked into the room, it picked up the door and effectively shut everyone out. All but Hinata where thinking _why did only that one Anbu go in?_ Hinata was just blank at the moment, unsure what to feel, how to feel, how to even react. Tenten placed and arm about the young lady and steered her away, talking softly to her. Neji and Chouji just nodded to each other before Chouji walked off. Neji was curious to know what was going on inside but decided to leave it alone as he headed off as well.

Inside the room the Anbu just stared at the man on the bed its white and red mask covering its emotions. Eonsu was will in a lot of pain, sure Tsunade healed his body, but doesn't mean she took his pain away. The Anbu grabbed a chair and sat down on it and stared at the man on the bed its dragon motif staring at the man. "So" the Anbu said, the voice was soft, feminine. Eonsu gasped a breath and looked at the lady Anbu "So?" he asked in return. "I leave you for five minutes and you're throwing yourself out a window." She said looking at his leg. Eonsu stared at the ceiling "didn't have much choice, those hyuuga wanted to give me a residency in the afterlife…" he paused and looked at the Anbu "Please tell Spider thanks for saving my ass" he added. The Anbu nodded, "Would it surprise you to know that Spider is a Hyuuga?" she asked. Eonsu blinked "What has that got to do with anything?" he asked back. The lady leaned back into the chair "Most would claim that the actions of one equal the actions of the clan" Eonsu snorted at this statement "Spider saved me, that's all I need to know, don't care who he is, he is my friend. Besides, if what you said is true then Hinata would have to be the worst sort of lady." He looked at the Anbu, the Anbu nodded "Yes, however we are not here to debate whether or not Hinata is a saint. We are to figure out what to do with you" She said. Eonsu looked back at the ceiling "by the end of the week I will be far away from here or locked in a dungeon" he said emotionlessly. Dragon tilted her head "Oh and how do you figure that?" Eonsu shrugged, but this caused him great pain. "Either this place lets me go, or I put up a fight and get dragged away." Dragon just listened as she watched Eonsu. "Eonsu, after all this time, after everything that has happened, do you think so little of Hinata?" Her question caused Eonsu to flinch, he looked at her and shrugged ignoring the pain it brought. "What am I do to, I have never forgotten that I am a prisoner here. When Naruto returns, I'm sure Hinata will want to be with him." He sighed "how can she not? After everything I have heard about the guy?" Dragon just sighed at well "You idiot" she suddenly shouted. "Why do you think Hinata has been crying so much, why do you think she is so confused? She knows that Naruto is coming back and yes she wants to see him. But it's been almost two years since she has seen him, and in that time she has met you" Dragon stood up and walked over to Eonsu's side slapping him across the face. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over it." She shouted again. "Do you know what they have been debating in the council the last week? They where going to give you Konoha status" Eonsu just looked at Dragon "But that's not the problem, they where trying to decided what rank to give you. It seems Hiashi was trying to get you to be the next sannin, but everyone else was arguing that since you are not a Konoha ninja and cant summon that you should be just a simple jounin." She returned to her seat and watched Eonsu. "That is what the tests have been about, see if you are worthy of firstly being a Konoha ninja and if you could ever be up to the standard of Sannin." Eonsu blinked as he watched Dragon he gave an exhausted sigh "Well, that should be easy, I can't summon so I can't be a Sannin." He said Dragon shook her head "Not if I teach you how to summon." She said. Eonsu looked at her as if she had grown a third head. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, it seems that I hold the scrolls for three summons, my own plus two others. I have already asked Tsunade for permission, but with your recent change in mind I don't know if the summons will want to be under you" She looked away trying to feign indifference. "I have the panda summon, but I also hold the squid and the Thorny Devil contracts." Eonsu just stared at her as he listened. Taking his silence the wrong way, Dragon spoke again "Of course you don't have to have one of these if you don't want." She said in a huff. Eonsu started to sit up, there was a series of pops and cracks along his body. Dragon stood up to stop him but he pushed her away slightly. The pain was incredible as he stood up but was determined to stand on his own. Feeling dizzy from the pain he turned and faced Dragon taking a slow step. For fear of him falling over Dragon stepped forward as well. Eonsu reached out and grabbed her suddenly and hugged her. Whispering into her ear "I would be honored to have one of your contracts" he said before promptly passing out. Dragon caught him before he hit the ground and placed him back in his bed. She shook her head and walked out of the room. Standing before the other Anbu members she spoke "First off, Spider, Eonsu sends you this thanks." The spider masked man nodded "Right now that that is out of the way. Spider, find Hinata and bring her here. Raccoon, track down any Yamaka you can find and Seal, see if Hokage is willing to return." She said as she gave out orders. She then stood in front of the door with the other two Anbu guards.

Half an hour later Hinata, Tsunade, Ino, Spider, Raccoon and Seal stood outside Eonsu's room. "Hokage, please finish healing Eonsu" she asked Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Dragon "Why?" she questioned. Dragon nodded "Because Eonsu has accepted one of my contracts but passed out before choosing." Tsunade sighed and went into Eonsu's room.

Hinata and Ino just watched "Right Yamaka, I want to know more about Eonsu's past, dig around his head for anything before he arrived here" she said and stepped aside to Let Ino walk past. Hinata stood there not sure why she was here in the first place "Hinata, when he wakes up the first thing he is to see is your face." Hinata blinked "Why?" she demanded "He is just going to leave anyway" She said softly. Dragon placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder "Trust me" she said. Tsunade walked out of the room "He should wake in about an hour and Ino said she has finished digging around." Dragon nodded to Tsunade. "Follow me all of you." then walked into Eonsu's room.

The four women sat on chairs away from Eonsu's bed. Ino began to speak slowly "There is not much from before he came here. Mostly memories of a dark cell and being experimented on because of his powers. He was once a warrior and seemed to have something called espionage training, which as far as I can tell is ninja training to us." She took a breath before continuing. "Other than that, the only other memories were of a young girl being killed and training." Ino shook her head "that poor girl, I think her name was Myria, but I'm not sure her connection to Eonsu."

A hoarse voice spoke up "She was my sister" Eonsu said. Dragon looked at Hinata before nudging her. Hinata looked at the ground but stood up. She walked over to the bed and at Eonsu's face. As Eonsu opened his eyes he saw nothing but white, slowly Hinata's face came into focus. They stared at each other a moment "Great… now I'm dead" Eonsu said. Hinata frowned "I'm in no pain, the place is white and angels are real" he said Hinata blinked before a tear rolled down her nose "IDIOT" she shouted at him before standing up in a huff. Eonsu winced "Ok, maybe I'm not dead" he mumbled. Dragon walked up besides Hinata and looked at Eeonsu "No, but soon enough you will wish you where. Which contract will you take?" she asked, Eonsu looked at dragon. "The Thorny Devil" he said. Dragon nodded "Tomorrow morning, training ground seven." She turned and left. Ino and Tsunade walked up behind Hinata. "Don't screw it up" Ino said said with a cheeky grin as she took her leave. Tsunade just glared at Eonsu "To think that you're going to be a Sannin. Oh god Konoha is doomed" She said before walking off and though he could not see the smile, Tsunade did have one on her face. Eonsu looked back at Hinata, she was looking at the ground again. "I'm sorry" he started to say but Hinata gave him a look of silence. After a few minutes she spoke "I hate you" She said at first "for what you have done to me, the pain that you have made me feel this last week." A lone tear rolled down her cheek, Eonsu wished he would just sink into the earth and into the seventh circle of hell for making her cry. "I know Naruto is coming back, and because of that I have been upset as well. How can I still have a crush on him when I am in love with you?" She said in a small gasp. Another tear rolled down Hinata's cheek. "I don't want you to leave, because I know that I will be lonely." Hinata paused again "I got a letter a month ago from Naruto, telling me he is engaged." She turned her head away. "I didn't want to believe it but now that he is coming back I have to face up to the fact that he is not the one for me." Hinata hiccoughed "I know you must hate me for this as well, being so cold and rude to you, I was just upset. But at the party I realized something.. I wanted to tell you it last night, but when you said you where leaving I couldn't handle it" she started to openly cry now. Eonsu couldn't take it either. He sat up right and grabbed Hinata, pulling the young lady to him. He hugger her tight and then bent her down to his face. Hinata blinked as this happened, but when she was hugged she put her arms about his shoulders, though when he bent her down to him the last thing she expected was his lips on hers. Eonsu kissed Hinata gently, before slowly kissing away her tears. "I'm sorry for making you cry so much." he whispered again. Hinata just hugged him almost diving onto the bed herself.

After ten minutes Hinata got up and stroked Eonsu's cheek "I'm sorry about those hyuuga who attacked you, they where guards that saw me running home crying. They thought that you hurt me and took it upon themselves to punish you." Hinata said. Eonsu blinked and then shouted "What the hell" Hinata smiled and placed a finger on his lips to forestall any more shouting. "They will be dealt with in due time." she said. She kissed his forehead and left the room. "Let me be the one to punish them." Eonsu said as he watched Hinata leave. Hinata turned and looked at him "I promise I wont do anything bad to them, but I will make them realize the error of their ways." Hinata tilted her head "I will think about it." She said and with that she left.

The next morning brought very stiff muscles and groans of pain into training ground seven. It was still early, barely even light, but Eonsu wanted to get some exercise in and loosen up a little before meeting Dragon. After an hour, to his surprise, Dragon showed up. Appearing behind Eonsu as he was practicing taijutsu she barely managed to duck a kick aimed for her head. When Eonsu stopped he bent over and started panting "Dammit Dragon, why did you have to startle me?" he complained. Dragon knew that he was just whining because he could. "Well I you are not happy to see me I ca always leave" As soon as she finished her sentence white tendrils surrounded her wrists and ankles, even though Eonsu was tired and bent over, he still had control of his paper. Dragon grinned under her mask "Oh so you think that you can stop me?" She asked. Eonsu looked up to her mask and grinned back before suddenly she was tugged flat on her back, the white strips of paper disappearing into the ground. When she hit the ground, there was a pop and a log was sitting in her place. Eonsu laughed "I always knew your bark was worse than your bite" there was a pained groan from behind Eonsu as Dragon slapped her own forehead over the really pad joke Eonsu just pulled. Turning around Eonsu bowed to Dragon "No more jokes, no more sillyness. I am your humble student" he said Dragon blinked and shook her head. "Never had a student before" she said "Sensei Dragon, has a nice ring don't you think?" Eonsu straighten and grinned.

After ten minutes of showing and practicing the hand seals for summoning, Eonsu and Dragon stood side by side. "Now watch" Dragon said. "SUMMON" she shouted before slamming her hand on the ground. In a loud bang and a cloud of smoke, an enormous spiked lizard stood before them. In a deep rumbling voice it spoke "Dragon san, why have you called me here?" Dragon took a step forward "I have found someone worthy" she said. The thorny lizard looked at Eonsu and blinked it large eyes "Doesn't look like much, nothing more than a snack." Dragon nodded "Yes, but over the last year he has become a true Konoha Ninja." The Thorny Lizard looked back at Dragon. "Tell me his deeds" it asked. Dragon nodded "When he first came here, he was a prisoner. He made no attempt to escape and did everything we asked. He never tried to subvert or hinder our ninja. Through just guarding this man Anbu members had been tested and trained in better stealth. He even beat the Hokage in a mock battle. When Hinata of the Hyuuga was kidnapped, it was the only time he left the village without permission. He went to save her." She paused and looked at Eonsu "bastard left before a search party was even formed" Looking back at the Thorny Lizard she continued "He found, release and helped Hinata return to the village. Since then he has trained with almost every jounin squad, providing a much needed resource of giving us a different person to fight." The Thorny Lizard held out a paw "Enough" he said "I have heard what I need to know." It looked at Eonsu "If we agree with this contract, what will you make us do?" it asked. Eonsu tilted his head "I doubt I could make you do anything you didn't want to." He said the Thorny Lizard gave a short sharp laugh "interesting. Tell me, why you didn't wait for a rescue team?" Eonsu shrugged "I knew I could get there first, I wasn't thinking straight, all I knew was that I had to get Hinata back to safety… even if it cost me my life." He said as he watched the giant Thorny Lizard. Dragon watched Eonsu in silence. The Thorny Lizard spoke "I am called Eihei, and you may summon us." A scroll appeared in front of Eonsu. He looked at it and then to Dragon who quickly said "Open it idiot. Sign your name in blood and place a hand print in blood." Eonsu did this and the scroll roll itself up. A smaller Thorny Lizard appeared and took the scroll before poofing away. "Congratulations kid, you can now summon the Thorny Lizards at will." Eihei said before also poofing away. Eonsu blinked and looked at Dragon who was looking at him. In one swift movement Eonsu had knocked her mask off. "What the hell?!" she shouted, her hands going to her face to try and cover it. Eonsu stepped closer and took her hands away "Bastard, you're not meant to do that." She said. Eonsu smiled and pulled her hands further down to reveal her face. Dragon noticed that his eyes where closed, she didn't understand. He pulled her against him and hugged her gently his cheek to hers. "I wanted a hug, without all the pretense." He said. Dragon just relaxed into the embrace "Idiot" she mumbled. A minute later they pulled away, Dragon put her mask back on "you can open your eyes now" she said. Eonsu did this and smiled "One day I will learn who you are." "Not likely" growled back Dragon. Eonsu grinned "Ah, a challenge, consider it accepted" he stepped back quickly to avoid the screaming fist that was aimed at his head by Dragon. "I should probably go now, I don't want to see hospital twice in one week" Eonsu said as he ducked under another blow. As Dragon went to wing against at him, he stepped in close, his body against her and grinned more. "See you later" he said before disappearing in a swirl of small paper squares.

Hinata was walking from her room to the main hall, having been summoned by her father. Over the recent years as she changed so did her Hiashi, he had mellowed out a little. She opened the door and stood before her father and the councilmen there. "You called for me?" she said as show bowed her head. Hiashi looked up from the paper he was signing. "Yes, how is the paper ninja?" he asked Hinata looked up "he is well, Tsunade herself healed him." Replied Hinata, Hiashi nodded "And what is to be the repercussions to the Hyuuga household?" he asked. Hinata took a moment before speaking. "As far as I know, there are none. The individuals will be punished but aside from that…" She paused as she remembered what Eonsu asked her. "There is one thing" she said. Hiashi put down the brush he held and nodded for Hinata to continue. "Eonsu asked if he could be the one to punish those involved in his assault." Haishi crossed his arms and took a deep breath "That is most unusual; he has not declared war or spouted something of revenge against us all?" Hinata shook her head "No, he said _I promise I won't do anything bad to them, but I will make them realize the error of their ways_" Hinata blushed a little "I know the reason behind the guards attacking him. I came home late and emotional, they saw me crying as I went to my room. They must have over heard me mention his name behind my own door." She said looking down at the floor slightly ashamed at the confession. Hiashi closed his eyes as he sat there considering "What do you think the paper ninja is likely to do?" he asked his daughter. Hinata shook her head "I am not sure, but I know he would not do anything to bodily harm them more than what they would receive in training." Hiashi nodded "Very well daughter, tell the paper ninja he may have his request, but I will require something in return." Hinata bowed and walked out of the hall. The councilmen stared at Hiashi "Have you gone mad? He will most likely take his revenge on our people… and it is our right to place punishment where it is needed." Hiashi lifted a hand to silence the men. "No, the paper ninja will deal with them, they acted without orders and without all the facts. It is apparent that they need far more training than they have received."

Hinata had returned to her room and was changing into her training gear, opening her door she was surprised to see Neji on the other side about to knock. "Neji" she said as she stepped back "Can I help you?" she asked. Neji nodded "Yes, it is time for our training." Hinata nodded and followed Neji out into the main training grounds of the hyuuga compound.

Tsunade was almost asleep, her head on a pile of papers that she was trying to forget about. She heard a scuttling noise but ignored it, it was not unusual for something to be in here. But when she heard it again and closer, she looked up and about the room. Something was amiss. As her eyes scanned the room, the noise was closer again but it seemed to have multiplied. Standing up and walking around her desk she tried to search for the noise. Turning back to look at her seat she let out a slight yelp of fright. Sitting on her chair was a grinning Eonsu. "yo" he said to Tsunade. On Eonsu's shoulder was a small Thorny Lizard blinking and looking about. Tsunade took a breath to compose herself. "So I take it you now have the Thorny Lizard contract" she asked. Eonsu nodded a few times. "Good, I really only have one question…" Tsunade took a deep breath before shouting "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY CHAIR!!" this blew back the chair and its contents into the window. Eonsu still grinned as he sat there "Because it annoys the hell out of you" he said softly. Standing up he walked to Tsunade and stood before her very close. "I just came here for one reason" he said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow before Eonsu hugged the woman. "Thank you" he said before letting her go. Tsunade just gave him a sly smile "yeh sure, just remember you a ninja now, emotional running away is forbidden." Eonsu nodded "that is my next stop."

Hinata was currently fighting Neji, she backed away as Neji had thrust his palms at her. He also took a few steps back "You have done well" Neji said as he grinned "But let me see just how well" he ran at the girl and managed to block off half her tenketsu in one move. She gasped in pain as she stumbled back a few steps her arm hanging at her side "Dammit" she cursed as she backed up even further. Using her good arm she made a few hand seals, Neji frowned "What the" was all he managed before Hinata ran at Neji and struck him in the shoulder. The blow sent Neji flying backwards, spinning as he went. Hinata was panting as she doubled over "God that hurt" she groaned as she fell to her hands and knees. Neji picked himself up off the ground and looked at Hinata. He walked up to her and grinned as he approached. Hinata looked up to his face and frowned "Well hurry up then" she spat out. Neji just shook his head slightly before bending over and lifting Hinata onto her feet. He struck at her again, but this time restoring the chakra points that he had blocked off. Hinata let out a breath before walking and falling onto the seat near the training grounds. Neji followed her and grabbed a towel, he began to wipe himself off "So, how are you?" He asked. This surprised Hinata, even after what Naruto did to Neji, it still gave Hinata a slight shock that he was actually human. "I am well, but I am concerned, I'm not sure what to do." she said looking at her hands she fidgeted. Neji just shook his head "I take it this is about the Paper Ninja, the best thing is to talk to him" he said looking up to the sky. Hinata was still looking at her hands "But what if he does not want to see me?" she asked. Neji was trying hard not to let out a laugh "Then he would not be staring at you right now I suspect." Hinata snapped her head up to look at Neji, she then followed his eyes to what he was looking at. Sitting on the roof next to a statue of a gargoyle was Eonsu. He was crouched down much like the statue he was next to and grinning. He nudged the statue as if it was alive "See, I told you her mouth could fit an apple… whole" Hinata shut her mouth and then grabbed whatever she could and threw it at the man. The clay pot hit Eonsu squarely on the head as he was still talking to the statue. He fell off the roof, landing with a boneless crunch. Hinata leapt from the bench and ran to where he fell. Looking up from the ground was the gargoyle, Hinata blinked and felt someone leaning on her shoulder "You know, if I wasn't such a pain in the ass, that might have hit me." Hinata turned and slugged Eonsu properly this time. Neji could not hold it any more and let out a chuckle, this caused both Hinata and Eonsu to look at him before giving a small laugh themselves.  
Neji just turned and stretched before walking off. "I will tell Hiashi that you will be not joining us this evening." He said. Hinata nodded "thank you Neji" she said. She turned to Eonsu and looked at him "So, what are you here for?" She asked.

Eonsu smiled and walked up to Hinata and hugged the lady suddenly. "I am just here to see you and nothing else." He whispered into her ear. Hinata hugged Eonsu in return and nodded.

They walked through the almost empty village center hand in hand, they had just finished a pleasant meal at a restaurant and where idly walking about. Eonsu paused in front of a small park area and smiled, tugging Hinata's hand he pulled her into the area and sat on a bench. Hinata leaned against the man in the evening's chilly air. "I need to talk shop for a moment" Eonsu said softly "I want those men tomorrow, early, I will be at the main gate at six am." Hinata nodded "What are you going to do with them?" She asked. Eonsu hugged the lady closer to him "You will see" he said softly, Hinata shook her head "I want more details" she said. Eonsu smiled and kissed her lips gently "I am going to do just enough that they will never do what they did again."

Hinata sighed slightly and just leaned into the man, "No more talk now" she said as she leant and kissed him.

Some time later the two walked out of the small park as Eonsu took Hinata home. At the main gates they hugged again, holding each other close "When you come back, I.. I want to talk to you" Hinata said. Eonsu nodded "I will be all yours when I return" He kissed her on the cheek and the quickly on the tip of her nose. Hinata giggled at this before going inside. Eonsu smiled as he turned and walked back to his apartment.

Just as he opened the door, he felt someone behind him, he smiled as he kept walking into the room "Wont you come in Kurenai" he said. Inside the room Eonsu turned to look at the red eyed lady. She smiled at him, it was deadly "hurt her and I will end you" Eonsu just choked out a laugh "If I do, I will hand you the knife and stand very still" Kurenai nodded "At least we understand each other" she smiled more sweetly now "So, what are you going to do with those men?" Eonsu blinked before Kurenai spoke again "it seems to be the main topic of gossip lately, what will the Paper Ninja do to the Hyuuga's that beat him up." Eonsu grinned "Oh, I plan to return that beating ten fold, but what is the point of doing that without them learning a lesson." He said cryptically. Kurenai nodded again as she sat on a couch. "Well, get me a drink" she said as Eonsu laughed and went to the fridge. He grabbed a few cans of soda and handed one to Kurenai "So, other than the threats of understanding what have you come for?" Kurenai leaned forward "There are rumors that you have now a summoning contract, that you are to be eligible to be a jounin" Eonsu nodded, "I do, and a most delightful summons at that. Which I plan to keep a secret, till the time is right." He sipped his drink and smiled "I am not sure what to do. I am an outsider, and really don't deserve to have such a title." He said.

Kurenai sat back and sighed, "That is true, there is certainly a uproar going on now. They think you will leave like that snake did and then Sasuke…" letting out a long breathe Kurenai swallowed as much as she could of the drink "Well, I had better get going" she said and stood up. She put the can into the trash and went to the front door "Just be careful and make her happy" she closed the door and left the man alone.


End file.
